1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manufacturing method of a wiring board is known in which a filling resin is formed by filling resin paste into a gap between a ceramic sub-core and a core main body by supplying the resin paste from a first major surface side of the ceramic sub-core and the core main body by press printing using a rubber squeegee (see JP-A-2006-339482, for example).
Incidentally, the ceramic sub-core is fixed to the core main body by curing resin paste in a state that one open end of a sub-core housing portion formed in the core main body is closed by a sheet member and the ceramic sub-core that has been placed in the sub-core housing portion through the other open end is fastened to the sheet member.
However, when the sheet member is removed in a state that the ceramic sub-core is fixed to the core main body by a filling resin obtained by curing the resin paste, the ceramic sub-core may be kept fastened to the sheet member and come off the core main body due to insufficient strength of fixing by the filling resin.
This problem may occur in a case that the strength of fixing by the filling resin is weaker than the strength of fastening by the sheet member. That is, this problem may occur when the strength of holding by the filling resin is insufficient.
A similar problem due to insufficient strength of holding may also occur in a wiring board when an electronic component such as a chip capacitor, instead of a ceramic sub-core, is fixed by a filling resin in an opening that is formed in the core main body.